In recent years, mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous around the world in many societies. Worldwide, hundreds of millions of mobile computing devices are sold every year. Such devices may be used frequently throughout each day, and thus may be carried by users at nearly all times. Such mobile computing devices include, but are not limited to: smartphones, tablets, e-readers, wearable computing devices such as smart glasses and smartwatches, and other types of mobile electronic computing devices.
One common use of mobile computing devices is navigation. Mobile devices can determine the current location of the user through the satellite-based Global Positioning System (GPS), cellular tower networks, other active or passive networks, and combinations thereof, and then guide the user to a desired destination using by recalling relevant maps, calculating the most efficient routes, and providing turn-by-turn directions to the destination.
Indoor navigation can be provided in several ways. One current implementation is carried out by installing beacons in and around buildings, where the location of each beacon is known and each beacon emits a unique identifier. Some indoor navigation systems work on principles similar to GPS, while others operate by detecting the respective signal strengths of multiple beacons with the presumption that greater distance from the beacon equates to a weaker beacon signal. Another implementation of indoor navigation uses dead reckoning and relies on the internal sensors of the mobile computing device, such as the accelerometers and compass.
However, current navigation systems exhibit some drawbacks. For example, GPS signals may become significantly weaker and essentially useless as a user enters into a building or other covered space. Indoor navigation can be costly and expensive to set up and maintain, and may be error prone and/or lack accuracy to a degree that is unacceptable to many users.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.